Freida's Big Score
by Animatic Psychopath
Summary: When Freida is suddenly approached by a boy representing a record label one day,she is offered the chance to become a music star similar to Trevor B as she spends a few days at a music studio in the city with a girl named Alice,however in the end she must ultimately choose between being a star and leaving Sparkyville,her freinds,family and Charlie Brown behind,or staying home.
1. Chapter 1

**FREIDA'S BIG SCORE**

**CHAPTER 1: DREAM GIRL**

A large crowd of people was gathered in the seats of a massive football stadium in Florida one warm Spring night,and the crowd was anxiously cheering in excitement and anticipation for whatever was to come as they all stared at a huge soundstage down in the football field. The rows were all loaded with men,women and children wearing pink clothes and sporting wigs of red curly hair on their heads while some of them spun gigantic signs that read "Freida" on them in red paint next to a painted heart. The crowd continued to cheer and cheer in anticipation until something finally started to happen as an announcer ecstatically announced while music began to roar throughout the stadium "Here she is folks!" to which the crowd's cheers intensified like never before.

"The queen of the scene,the diva with a fever,lady fabulous 2020,Voulez-vous coucher-" The announcer tried to continue his frankly overblown introduction only for an eighteen year old Freida Rich to suddenly interrupt while she and numerous backup singers stepped out from the sound stage's curtain "Me! Frieda "Naturally Curly" Rich!"

(F-R-E-I-D-A.)

"Let's light it up Florida!" ecstatically suggested Freida as she pulled out a microphone and happily began to sing.

_**Freida:**_

_I've been thinking about ya._

_Since receiving your call._

_Can't see living without ya._

_You've got me mind,soul,body and all._

_Pray and I pray every night and each day._

_Hoping that you'll drop a line._

_Pray and I pray till you sweep me away._

_Straight to cloud number nine._

_(Ahhh!)_

_You are simply too divine._

_Take me to heaven._

_Take me to ecstasy._

_(Ecstasy!)_

_I'll give you all I got._

_Cause nothing's as hot as when you groove with me._

_(No,no,no,no.)_

_And when you strut your stuff and do your thing._

_I just can't help surrendering._

_You're so strong._

_You're so sweet._

_You're what makes me complete._

_I just worship at your feet._

_Take me to heaven._

_Take me to kingdom come._

_I'll take any vow,just take me now._

_Take me,take me higher._

_Take me,take me higher,higher._

"Guess what y'all? It's my birthday!" happily announced Freida as she turned to face the crowd before they all gleefully shouted in response "Happy birthday Freida!"

_Don't know how you do what you do._

_(Ah-ah.)_

_It's like you're almost too good to be true._

_(Ah-ah.)_

_You're my heart._

_You're my dream._

_You rock my world._

_You reign supreme._

_My man is so nice to me._

_(He's got the boogie.)_

_(To lose my soul.)_

_(He's got the boogie.)_

_(Made me lose control. Beep-beep.)_

_Now don't ya know my booty's heading for a special place?_

_Where people shake it baby wrapped in love's embrace._

_Listen we're gonna take a quick five y'all._

_Take me to heaven._

_Take me to paradise._

_I'll get on my knees._

_Just take me please._

_Take me there!_

***RING!***

Freida's eyes slowly started to open up as her alarm clock loudly rang throughout her bedroom and household,and eventually the curly haired girl managed to lift herself up out of bed to reveal that her hair was a naturally curly mess before she shut off her alarm and softly rubbed Faron's fur,who was laying down on her bed and was now awoken due to the alarm.

"You know Faron,I just had the most surreal dream last night,and it was that I was an eighteen year old super star down in Florida on my birthday." Freida softly sighed and recalled her dream to her cat while she got out of bed and immediately proceeded to fix up her hair before she took a look at calendar to see that her birthday was coming up in a matter of days as she smiled and happily whispered to herself "I dunno what I'm gonna do for my birthday this year,though I am wondering if my Charlie has anything in surprise for me,he sure does like putting together a good surprise."

As Freida continued to get herself ready for the school day,she couldn't help but start humming the song she was singing in her dream despite her not remembering the lyrics all too well which eventually prompted her to bring it up to herself while she walked down the street towards Charlie Brown's house to wait for the bus with him and the others "That is some disco song I was singing back there,I just wish I can remember the lyrics and write them down." before she ultimately shrugged her arms and decided to ignore it for the time being,because she definitely didn't need some dream music clouding her mind at school.

Meanwhile down in the city area of Sparkyville at what appeared to be a music studio,a teenage boy who looked around fourteen at most was sitting down on a bench outside of the building and talking on the phone with someone,the boy sported dark sunglasses,a little bit of a mustache on his face and a grey business suit with a blue tie around his collar.

"Are you sure she's the right girl for the role? I mean we got this Alice girl at the studio right now and she seems like she could hold her own as the main star just fine." questioned the boy out of curiosity as he got off the bench and started walking down the sidewalk towards the suburb area of town before he sighed and reluctantly continued after the person on the other end gave a reply "Well whatever you say Dad,I just don't want Alice to feel snubbed if we end up going with this…..what's her name again?"

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE SINGER'S FOLLY**

"**Take Me To Heaven." **Written by Alan Menken and Glenn Slater.

©️Stage Entertainment UK. Universal Music Company. Menken Music. Punchbuggy Music. Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: DISTRACTED PRINCESS**

Charlie Brown and Freida were sitting down and having lunch outside on the playground,and as they were eating the former couldn't help but notice that his girlfriend appeared to be humming a little tune out of the corner of his ear as he playfully asked with a small smirk "You got a new song stuck in your head babe? I can relate if you do." to which the curly haired nodded her head and politely admitted in response "Yup,it's been in my head all day and I can't stop thinking about it." before Charlie Brown lightly chuckled and wondered "What's the name of it,it sounds very funky from what I'm hearing here."

"I sure wish I could tell you,I just heard it in a dream I was having last night where I was singing it at a concert in Florida for my eighteenth birthday,and I can't even be bothered to remember the lyrics. It's a shame because it was a really nice disco piece." Freida sighed and regrettably refused to tell Charlie Brown the name of the song as she and the boy got up and began to make their way back to class to which the latter smiled and somewhat sarcastically lamented in response "Well gee I wish I there to see you perform like that,that would have been incredible. Also I wouldn't be too surprised if FlashBeagle was there considering he's the king of disco,or at least that's what he thinks." which resulted in the two lovers sharing a laugh with each other.

"You know while we're on the topic,you truly do deserve that honor if you ask me." mentioned Charlie Brown as he and Freida were walking down the school hallway to which the latter politely wondered with a little bit of a raised eyebrow "What honor sweetie?" which resulted in the round headed boy promptly explaining what he had meant "You being a music star,out of all the kids in Sparkyville you deserve a title like that the most,and I'm not just saying that because we're a couple. I mean you've cleaned house at every talent show or play we've held,that's gotta mean something."

"Oh thank you sweetie." remarked Freida with a big smile on her face as she hugged and kissed her boyfriend on cheek,making him intensely blush in the process before the two kids entered their classroom and got in their seats with the rest of their classmates and friends. Later on in the evening as the school day finally came to an end,the gang was patiently waiting for their bus to arrive and pick them up as Rattler hung her head and bitterly groaned when she noticed how long they were waiting "Man what is taking this bus so long? If I have to wait any longer then I'll just be walking home,I promised Andy I'd watch Laughing Bunnies 3 with him tonight." to which Peppermint Patty scoffed and dumbfoundedly questioned with a raised eyebrow "Why in the world are you watching that little kid's stuff?"

"I never said I wanted to,he gave me the puppy dog eyes and I couldn't just leave him hanging like that." sharply retorted Rattler in defense of herself as she turned to face the tomboy which prompted Marcie to nonchalantly retort while she lifted her head up from a book she was reading "Now you all know what happens whenever they all come to the "French Cafe" at three in the morning. It's always the eyes that get you." before Charlie Brown calmly added in agreement "Never underestimate the eyes of a begging beagle,they will creep up on you."

"And that's why I settled on a cat,don't get me wrong I love dogs and won't pass up an opportunity to play with those beagles,but I can actually take care of a cat." retorted Christine while she quietly listened to some music on her headphones before Freida sharply brought up at the mere mention of a cat "You know speaking of cats,I think Diana and Faron may be already falling for each other." to which Linus facepalmed and lamented in bewilderment "Oh good grief,don't let their kittens near Woodstock then."

"Ok I'm gonna count to five and if this bus isn't here by the time I get up there,I'm walking home." Lucy balled up her fist and angrily announced when she realized that the bus STILL hadn't arrived yet which Peppermint Patty immediately agreed upon "Same here Lucille!" only for James to politely disagree as he looked down at his shoes "I'd be inclined to agree due to the wait,except I live in the city and I can't exactly walk that far." which prompted Eudora to wonder out of curiosity "Why is that James?"

"Because I would more than likely attract dirt on the way and my father is VERY opinionated on tracking dirt into the house." explained James as he pointed over at the frankly dirty road up ahead before Rebecca nonchalantly joked in response while she glanced over at PigPen "So is it safe to say that he'd have a heart attack if PigPen came over?" to which James nodded his head and firmly agreed "Literally and figuratively." only for the conversation to be suddenly interrupted when Lucy started loudly counting down "1! 2! 3! 4!"

"Excuse me,may I borrow some of your time?" The voice of an older sounding boy suddenly asked admits Lucy's loud counting to which the kids all perked up and quickly looked over to the right to be greeted by the sight of a teenager with dark sunglasses,a small yet still noticeable mustache,a surprising lack of hair and a grey suit looking at them with a friendly grin.

**NEXT STOP: FABULOUSLY LUCY**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: FABULOUSLY LUCY**

"I'd hate to take up too much of your time,so I'll just cut to the chase and ask if you'd happen to know of a girl I'm looking for?" requested the teenager with a very polite and cheerful tone of voice as he took off his glasses to reveal a pair of bright blue eyes behind them only for Peppermint Patty to sneer at the kid and wonder instead of giving a simple yes or no answer "Who's asking mister?" before Skylar added a little more calm and polite "Yeah because we'd wouldn't want to possibly sell out one of our friends to some...questionable people." to which the teenager nervously chuckled and respectfully obliged "Why yes of course,the name's Randy Crowe,my dad owns a record label down in California and has placed me in charge of a music studio down in the city area of Sparkyville."

"Well why would he do that Randy?" questioned Ox in response to the boy's explanation of who he was and what he was doing in town to which the teenager promptly continued while Lucy started to develop a look of intrigue on her face "It's because I have been tasked with searching for our next big music star-" only for the boy to be suddenly cut off when Lucy quickly offered at the mere mention of a music star "Then you're troubles are at an end Randy!"

"I'm terrible s-sorry,who are you?" A startled and caught off guard Randy stammered in response to Lucy's sudden interruption to which the girl egotistically continued while Linus rolled his eyes at her rambling "Me the extraordinary Lucy Van Pelt is the answer to your problems because I will gladly step up to be your star!"

_**Lucy:**_

_Look at my style,could it be more glam?_

_Look at my look,could you say hot dang?_

_Look and at once you know what I am._

_Me,I'm fabulous baby._

"There she goes,fanta-ma-sazing again." Patty Swanson rolled her eyes and bitterly lamented at the sight before Cobra lightly nodded her head and playfully stated "Girl whatever you sniffin',I want me some."

_Look at my moves,don't they blow your mind?_

_Drama and talent and pecks combined._

_Heck you can tell even if you're blind._

_See,I'm fabulous baby._

_I'm meant to be where the spotlight shines._

_Born to be on display._

_Built to be dressed to the ninety-nines._

_And ready to stand and say "Hey look at me,can't you see I'm fabulous baby?"_

_Look right here,ain't it clear where I'm heading to?_

_And look at the time,honey I can't stay._

_Look while you can 'cause I'm on my way._

_Me,I'm fabulous baby._

_I've got fabulous things to do._

"And just where are you going'?" Violet smirked and decided to teasingly humor Lucy's delusion while she winked over at some of the other girls to which the typically crabby girl promptly clarified in response "Wherever it's happenin'. New York, Vegas, Pittsburgh." before Patty Swanson scoffed and sarcastically retorted "Oh now we're talking,big time!"

"Hello Pittsburgh! I'm Lucy Van Pelt!" shouted Lucy at the top of her lungs as she started to have a vivid fantasy of herself at sixteen performing on stage in front of a crowd with Rattler and Cobra as backup singers.

_**Fantasy Lucy:**_

_Look at my shoes._

_**Fantasy Rattler:**_

_At my clothes._

_**Fantasy Cobra:**_

_My hair._

_**Fantasy Rattler:**_

_Look what's up here._

_**Fantasy Lucy:**_

_And then look back there._

_**Fantasy Rattler and Cobra:**_

_Look all you want,I got lots to spare._

_**Fantasy Lucy:**_

_Just stand back and clear the track 'cause look at me,can't you see I'm fabulous baby?_

_**Fantasy Rattler and Cobra:**_

_(So fabulous baby.)_

_**Fantasy Lucy:**_

_Check me out,ain't no doubt where this girl is found._

_So joke all you want,go ahead and laugh._

_One day you'll beg for my autograph._

_Oh,I'm fabulous baby._

_**Fantasy Rattler and Cobra:**_

_So dang fabulous baby._

_**Lucy:**_

_Can't you see me lit up on the stage as the cameras adore me?_

_Can't you see me up walking red carpets or doing TV?_

_Can't you see all my millions of fans screaming desperately for me?_

_(L-U-C-Y.)_

_I'm a diva,a goddess,a star on the brink._

_A house-rocking vision in hot shocking pink._

_A party,a riot,the whole kitchen sink._

_It's time for the world to find out don't you think?_

_Oh look at me,can't you see?_

_(She's fabulous baby.)_

_Yeah,I'm fabulous baby._

_Feast your eyes,can't disguise my star quality._

_So laugh all you want,I won't be denied._

_What I have got is too hot to hide._

_I am fabulous baby._

_So dang fabulous baby._

_I'll do fabulous guaranteed._

_I'll be fabulous baby._

_Fresh,free,fabulous baby._

_Fine and fabulous baby._

_Wait and see!_

Once it looked like Lucy had finally finished off her presentation,Randy ultimately sighed and regrettably refused the offer while he got a little red in the face due to some personal nervousness regarding having to turn someone down "Well Miss…...Van Pelt you sound like a…...passionate individual,but sadly you aren't quite the girl we're looking for at the moment." to which Lucy's eyes twitched and she tightly clenched her fist behind her back while she still seemingly wore a smile on her face.

"Easy does it Lucy,easy does it." Scheroder sighed and calmly suggested as his girlfriend meekly nodded her head and slowly stepped back to the crowd of kids before Randy cleared his throat and continued a little more calm and collected "But uh yes,the girl I am actually looking for is a Miss Freida Rich,would any of y'all happen to know her?" to which all the kids tensed up a little at the sudden revelation,especially Freida.

"Do y'all know her?" wondered Randy with a slightly confused look on his face due to the kids' snappy reactions before Freida suddenly raised her hand and called out with a slightly shaky voice "T-that would be me Randy,sir." to which Charlie Brown took a deep breath and cautiously wondered while his girlfriend slowly stepped up to the teenager "Randy,what do you need with Freida?"

"Yeah,what exactly do you need her for?" added PigPen in agreement with a little bit of a suspicious look on his face before Randy promptly explained himself in an attempt to calm down the clearly on edge kids "It's really nothing to worry about,I'm just giving her the offer of a lifetime,where she can come down to the studio in the city for a couple days to get ready for a special test in New York,and if she happens to do well enough over there,we can sign a record deal with her." to which the entire gang gasped in shock at the news.

"You mean Freida's gonna be a music star?!" Charlie Brown questioned with a very excited look on his face as Randy nodded his head and happily confirmed while he handed Freida his business card "Yes she can,if my father's impressed by Freida's performance that is." before the curly haired wondered due to a sheer sense of awe "But why? Why pick me?" which prompted Randy to lightly laugh and cheerfully answer "It's because we've caught wind of your prestige ability to steal any music show you partake in,if you wish,we'd love to have you over at the studio." However it was right then and there that Randy started to notice a bus coming up from down the street which was likely for the kids as he promptly decided to excuse himself for the time being while he put his glasses back on "Well it's getting rather late,so we can continue this discussion another time,give me a call if you want Freida. Good day." before he proceeded to walk off and leave the kids alone once again.

"Wow,you're gonna be a star Freida!" Peppermint Patty happily complimented her friend's accomplishment before Claudia nodded her head and added equally as cheerful "I'm v-very happy f-for you Freida." to which Charlie Brown lightly chuckled and blissfully remarked at the sheer irony of the situation while he embraced his girlfriend "It's funny because me and Freida were just talking about her being a music star earlier today,I say she deserves it." which resulted in the rest of the gang happily showing their support over each other,they were truly happy that Freida was given such an offer,even Lucy couldn't help but show a little support despite her being turned down by Randy. Once the gang finished their compliments and finally decided to get on the bus and head home for the day,they would all be left shocked and confused when they saw that Snoopy was the one driving the bus and that Gracie was acting as a conductor of some sort beside him,but all that honestly mattered to them was that they were finally heading home after a long day at school.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THINKING ABOUT THE OFFER**

"**Fabulous Baby." **Written by Alan Menken and Glenn Slater.

©️Stage Entertainment UK. Universal Music Company. Menken Music. Punchbuggy Music. Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: LITTLE MISS CONFLICTED**

Freida was talking with Charlie Brown, James, Ed, Linus and Christine at the park the next day about her potential job with Randy,for the curly haired girl was feeling pretty conflicted about whether or not she should take his offer for her to become a music star,because despite her being Sparkyville's musical sensation when it came to her own singing,she was not expecting herself to be hand picked by a studio and given that kind of opportunity,not in a million years,so of course it was eating at her mind as of late.

"Freida I'm gonna be as brutally honest as possible,I think you should take the offer." encouraged James in an uplifting tone of voice as he and Ed tossed some bread crumbs at a nearby flock of birds before the latter added equally as enthusiastic "You know this is one of the first times I can openly agree with Jimbo,that's an opportunity you got there that I could only dream of." to which Freida lifted her slightly hung head up and meekly wondered "D-do y'all really think that? Because I'm just not sure about it,I still got schoolwork that needs to be done and my birthday's coming up in a matter of days. I'd be more open to the offer if it came at a better time."

"Well,I honestly think the studio would at least try to work something out with the school,either that or get them to let you out early. I really think this could be something good for you babe." Charlie Brown sighed and politely tried to encourage his girlfriend to take the offer as he comfortingly placed his hand on her shoulder before James nodded his head and cheerfully added in agreement "I mean I've been dreaming of a day where I could hit the streets of Broadway and share my talents to an even wider audience than just Sparkyville,and for you to have an opportunity like that is incredible,I think you've earned it Freida." to which Linus smiled and added with a thumbs up "You always were the showstealer at every one of our shows,it makes sense for you to be spotted by the big guys."

"Yeah what they said." playfully chuckled Christine in agreement without anything else to add to which Freida smiled and ultimately decided "Honestly…...I still don't think I can do it,and it's mainly because I don't want to risk having to move away from all you guys,especially you Charlie Brown." before she kissed the round headed boy on the cheek and blissfully continued "But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to at least check out the studio while I can." to which Charlie Brown gave off a supportive grin and replied "As long as it's good enough for you sweetie,it's good enough for me." which made Freida smile yet again as she hugged her boyfriend. Later on that same night,Freida was starting to make a last minute call on her house phone before she would head off to bed for the night since she already had her nightgown on,and as she spun the dial till she would finish making her call,she took a deep breath and whispered to herself in excitement "Keep it calm girl,you're just gonna be taking a look at the studio." before she finally made her call and waited for an answer.

It didn't even take five seconds for the girl to get an answer as the voice of Randy nonchalantly answered from the other end "Yello?" to which Freida enthusiastically replied while she tried to keep herself calm and meditative "Hey Randy,it's Freida,I've come to a decision regarding your offer from yesterday." which resulted in the teenager raising an eyebrow and anxiously wondering in response "Really? That's great! So what are you gonna do?" before the curly haired sighed and politely gave her answer "The offer sounds great and I am flattered and honored to have been considered for the role by people such as yourself,but I just can't bring myself to move away from my friends and family at the moment,however I would like to at least see the studio for a while…...just in case."

Randy was left completely silent for at least five seconds after hearing Freida temporarily deny his offer before he hung his head a little and bittersweetly chuckled "Well,I definitely know my dad's not gonna like this,but still the choice is yours and I respect it. Whenever you're free and up to it,just come on down to the studio and I'll gladly give you a tour." to which the girl on the other end smiled and happily replied "Thanks for understanding Randy,I'll come by tomorrow. See you then." before she hung up and proceeded to make another call,this one being for Charlie Brown so she could tell him everything.

**NEXT CHAPTER: BIG LEAUGES**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: GRAND TOUR**

It was a relatively early morning down in the city area of Sparkyville,around 8:00 at the very least to be more specific as a black limo slowly pulled up to the stairs that led to Melendez's Music Studio before none other than Charlie Brown and Freida stepped on out,for the latter had decided to go on ahead and take a tour of the studio,and given the fact that she also had a small suitcase with her indicated that she was intending to stay at the studio for a few days like Randy had offered. Even though she was set on staying home in Sparkyville at the moment,she still wanted to at least see the studio and go ahead with the offer to stay for a bit just in case she did decide that she wanted to take the job.

"Thanks for the ride Snoopy,don't go chasing rabbits without me seeing." politely thanked Freida for the lift as she scratched behind the beagle's ear which made his right paw start tapping on the car floor violently like a rabbit's before she and Charlie Brown proceeded to make their way up to the studio's front doors,which quickly resulted in the round headed boy supportingly stating "I hope you have a good time here sweetie,if you want to come back anytime you're more than welcome to." to which the curly haired girl smiled and reassured "I will babe,but I think I'll be just fine."

"I hope so,this is a whole new gig for you and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or pressured by it all." shrugged Charlie Brown with a slightly bashful look on his face while he and his girlfriend were reaching the top of the stairs that led to the studio to which Freida kissed him on the cheek before she swooned in response "How thoughtful of you." only for their flirting to be cut off when they noticed what appeared to be Randy sitting on a bench by the front doors,he was smoking a cigarette and posting some memes on his Twitter account via his phone.

"Hey Randy." called out Freida out of nowhere as Randy lifted his head up with a raised eyebrow to see her and the round headed kid from the other day walking towards him to which he smiled and politely greeted the couple while he emptied his cigarette into his ashcan "Oh hey there Freida,nice to see you this morning. Are you here for the tour?" which resulted in the curly haired girl nodding her head and cheerfully confirming "Yep,and I've also decided to stay for a few days like you offered at the school,if that's alright at the moment of course."

"Oh absolutely Mrs Rich,you're more than welcome to stay as long as you want." replied Randy in a respectful and polite tone of voice as he stood up and straightened out his slightly wrinkled suit before he turned towards the boy Freida was with and curiously wondered "And who might you be sir?" only for the boy to smile and promptly introduce himself while they shook hands "It's Charles,but everyone just calls me Charlie Brown. Freida's my girlfriend." to which Randy smirked and asked as he started to unlock the front doors with his keys "Nice to meet you Charlie Brown. Are you planning on staying with Freida then?"

"Oh no,I just came to see her off before I headed home,I would have been heading off to school but we actually have the next few days off since it's a planning day for the teachers. I just wish we knew that before this morning." explained Charlie Brown in a slightly caught off guard voice to which Randy lightly chuckled and enthusiastically lamented "Y'all are lucky then,I'm mostly homeschooled on my computer and don't really get days off." which resulted in the three of them sharing a light laugh before the teenager took a deep breath and wondered "So Freida,you ready to start?"

"Mmm-hmm." answered Freida with a nod of her head before she turned towards her boyfriend and bid him farewell while they embraced "See you in a few days sweetie,I hope you won't miss me too much." to which Charlie Brown chuckled and reassured in response "Don't worry about me babe,I'll be fine,go on and have fun over here." which was followed by Freida letting go and proceeding to follow Randy inside the studio,but not before she turned around and waved goodbye at her boyfriend,a gesture which he quickly returned before the front doors closed.

Once Charlie Brown finally made it back to the limo and got inside,he clasped his hands together and told his dog in determination as they began to drive off "Do you know what this means Snoopy? While Freida is staying at the studio and getting a look at the place,I can start planning her birthday party and go all out with the preparations. She's gonna be in for the surprise party of her life." which was followed by the beagle smiling and giving his owner a thumbs up,because whether Freida was gonna take the job or not,she was at least gonna be in for one heck of a party courtesy of Charlie Brown.

**NEXT CHAPTER: ENTER ALICE**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: THE NEW GIRL**

"Woah!" exclaimed Freida in awe as she looked around at the interior of the studio and caught a glimpse of how stylized everything appeared to be,every one of the walls was a different color that ranged from red to blue to green and to purple,the floors were all shined and cleaned up to the point where everything was reflecting off it flawlessly,the air had the scent of fresh pine cones,golden records and CD's hung up on the walls and the overall vibe was very public friendly and inviting.

"Do you like it?" asked Randy out of curiosity as he closed the door behind his guest to which Freida nodded her head and cheerfully confirmed "Like it? I love it! Look at this place it's amazing." before the teenage boy lightly chuckled and admitted while they started to walk around the place "I had the exact same reaction when I first came here,actually a lot of history's greatest singers have come here at least once. You could be one of them if you wanted to." which resulted in Freida agreeing on the verge of speechlessness "No kidding,I wouldn't be surprised if The Beatles ever came here."

It wasn't too long until the duo came across the recording booth as Randy calmly stated while he and Freida walked inside "So this is the recording booth,it's where you record studio albums,but more importantly demos to see if the executives like it in the first place." to which the curly haired girl softly gasped in excitement "Wow,I've never been so close to one of these things before. It's so bizarre." before they proceeded to continue with the tour which soon took them to what appeared to be an office which Randy promptly explained "This is my office for when I'm town,if you need anything just come here or give me a call on the intercom in your room."

"Intercom?" questioned Freida with a slightly raised eyebrow before Randy clarified while they made their way out of the office "Yeah,it's on the top floor where your room is and you can call me anytime,however I would personally check with your roommate first beforehand." which only made Freida more confused as she wondered in response "My roommate? Is there someone else here?" to which the boy nodded his head and confirmed as he and Freida stepped into an elevator and began to head up "Yes indeed,and I bet I know exactly where she is."

Meanwhile in the middle of a dimmed and slightly dusty room,a young girl was sitting down at what appeared to be a black piano under what little bit of light illuminated the room,the girl sported brown skin and braids,a light yellow button up shirt,a pair of red pants and grey shoes. The girl appeared to be slightly nervous for some unknown reason as she wore an unnerved look on her face and seemed to be stretching out her hands for what felt like minutes,but eventually the girl finally ceased her stretching,took a deep breath and proceeded to play a little song on the piano.

_**?:**_

_Wise men say,only fools rush in._

_But I can't help falling in love with you._

_Oh shall I stay? _

_Would it be a sin?_

_Oh if I can't help falling in love with you. _

_Oh like a river flows surely to the sea._

_Darlin' so it goes some things are meant to be._

_Take my hand._

_Take my whole life too._

_Oh for I can't help falling in love with you._

_Oh like a river flows surely to the sea._

_Darlin' so it goes some things are meant to be._

_Oh take my hand._

_Take my whole life too._

_For I can't help falling in love with you._

_Oh for I,I can't help falling in love with you._

"Hey Alice." The voice of Randy suddenly called out after Alice had finished her song to which the girl jumped up out of shock and let out a brisk yelp before she sharply turned around to see Randy and another girl standing at the doorway,and the sight of the girl caused her fear to quickly be replaced by intrigue as she raised an eyebrow at the sight while Randy turned on the rest of the lights to reveal a wide range of instruments consisting of drums,violins,guitars and much more.

"Sorry for the jumpscare,I'm just here to tell you that your roommate is here,this is Freida Rich,the girl I told you about the other day. Freida this is Alice Johnson,and she's gonna be YOUR roommate." apologized Randy for the spook as he calmly introduced Alice and Freida to each other before the former gave off a polite little wave of her hand,which the latter quickly did as well before the teenage boy stated afterwards "You can go back to your practice Alice,I'm just taking Mrs Rich on a tour of the place. Carry on." Afterwards Randy and Freida proceeded to walk off with the intent of continuing the tour of the studio,leaving Alice alone in the music room once again as she sighed and meekly told herself while she turned herself around to face the piano "Well Alice,I guess it's time for you to become a worthy backup singer." before she proceeded to practice on the piano once more.

**NEXT CHAPTER: BIRTHDAY PLANNER**

"**Can't Help Falling In Love. Haley Reinhart Version." **Written by David George Weiss, Hugo Perretti and Luigi Creatore.

©️Anthem Entertainment LP

Performed By Haley Reinhart.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: BIRTHDAY PLANNER CHARLIE BROWN**

So while Freida was being taken on a tour of the studio and briefly meeting her roommate Alice in the instrument room,Charlie Brown along with Sally, Rerun, Christine and Ashlynn were using this as an opportunity to go ahead and start preparing for his girlfriend's birthday party that would be held in a few days as they all sat in the round headed boy's living room and blew up some balloons,with Rerun yet again only being able to blow square balloons instead of normal ones.

"Thanks a lot for coming by to help out,every little bit counts." thanked Charlie Brown for the others coming by to help out as Christine smiled and happily replied "No problem,although I can't stay for a long time since me and James are going to see a movie later on." to which Ashlynn playfully teased the girl in response "Make sure to bring some crumpets,I think that'd get y'all to second base." which resulted in Christine rolling her eyes and sarcastically scoffing "Very funny,and also that would be futile if I did because my Jimbo doesn't even like crumpets." before Sally lightly snickered and questioned with a raised eyebrow "Jimbo?"

"Yeah,it's my nickname for him." shrugged Christine with a little bit of a confused tone to which Rerun smiled and playfully joked after making yet another square balloon "Why do I get the feeling your own nickname is Crystal?" which resulted in the group of kids including Christine laughing at the joke before she sighed and nonchalantly retorted "Actually no,we don't really have one for me yet." only for their conversation to be sidelined when Sally wondered out of curiosity "So how long is Freida gonna be gone for big brother? I don't think you need her coming by and catching your scheme before it's done."

"She's only gonna be at the studio for a few days and be coming back the night before her birthday." answered Charlie Brown with a hopeful and most of all confident tone of voice as he started hanging up some of the balloons before Christine politely wondered while she got up and helped out the boy "You know that makes me wonder,do you think she's actually gonna take the job? To be a star and all?" only for Charlie Brown to stop what he was doing and stay silent for a few moments before he meekly answered "I don't know what she's gonna do,but as long as it'll make her happy,I'll be okay with it." However it was at this point where the topic would be cut off when Snoopy suddenly walked by with his DJ set and placed it dead center in the living room before he went back out to his doghouse to which Christine promptly wondered out of curiosity "How does he even fit all that stuff in his doghouse?" only for Charlie Brown to nonchalantly retort equally as wanting for an answer "I just don't know how Christine,among many other things relating to my dog."

Later on in the day as the sun was slowly beginning to set,it seemed like the kids had gotten quite a bit of the preparations done and over with such as the balloons, DJ system and a few pink and purple ribbons hung up on the walls,and Charlie Brown had invited Linus, Lucy, Peppermint Patty, Franco, Marcie and Rebecca to see the progress he had made along with the others aside from Christine since she had since left with James to go see a movie.

"Looking good so far Chuck,if you aren't good at anything else then you're at least a good party planner." complemented Peppermint Patty after seeing some of the decorations before Franco agreed with a nod of his head "Well done Charles,preparations are good." to which the round headed boy lightly blushed and showed his gratitude "Thanks a lot you two,I'm definitely trying to not screw up the preparations like I initially did with Rebecca's birthday party."

"Well that's generally what happens when you try to do everything by yourself." chuckled Linus as he started to remember Charlie Brown's disastrous attempt to set up Rebecca's birthday party during that one Christmas before Marcie lifted her head out of a book she was reading and added in agreement "The last thing we would need right now are The Carpenters to get you in proper work shape Charles." only for the topic to be sharply switched when a dumbfounded Lucy exclaimed when she noticed Rerun's square balloons "Are you serious Rerun?! You're still making the square balloons,just when I think you're getting better at making them you come back to square one. Literally!"

"Perhaps the square balloon is my true calling." shrugged Rerun in a relatively calm and collected tone as he looked up at his balloons before Linus playfully stated in response "In the way that some of the wild beasts can't be tamed,the same can probably be said for this habit of our brother." to which Sally nodded her head and nonchalantly agreed "If my brother's dog can't be tempted to hunt rabbits,I don't think your brother can be tempted to make proper balloons."

Meanwhile over at the music studio,Freida and Randy were back in the front lobby as the tour had finally seemed to wrap up,and it definitely appeared that the former was impressed with the whole thing as she happily remarked "Thanks for the tour Randy,I'm really liking this whole gig so far." to which the latter smiled and replied with relief "Well that's really good to know Mrs Rich,in time I think you'll happily gravitate more towards our proposition. However in the meantime I'm going to go out and get us some food,you can go up to your room and unpack your things while I'm out."

"Sure thing,see you in a bit." obliged Freida as she nodded her head and proceeded to make her way up to her room while Randy headed out the front doors and took out a cigarette to smoke.

**NEXT CHAPTER: CHATTING WITH ALICE**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: GIRL TALK**

Up on the highest floor of the music studio in a moderately sized bedroom,Alice appeared to be sitting on the edge of her nicely made bed and playing a tiny toy piano not unlike Scheroder's,although it was a slightly decayed light brown instead of the clean and dark black paint job that the Beethoven idolizing musician owned. The girl seemed to be redoing the same song she was playing earlier in the instrument room except she wasn't singing the lyrics this time and kept herself completely silent and focused,she didn't play a single note off key and played the entire song flawlessly,unaware that Freida was slowly approaching the bedroom door. Once Alice had finally finished the ballad and took a deep breath out of a sense of accomplishment,she would be suddenly startled when the door slowly creaked open from behind as she promptly turned around to see Freida walking in with her suitcase as the curly haired girl politely greeted her roommate "Hi there,Alice is it?" to which the girl in question gulped and meekly answered "Speaking. Freida is it?"

"Uh-huh. In the flesh." answered Freida with a nod of her head as she sat down on her bed alongside her luggage before she decided to make some small talk while she started to unpack "That's a real nice setup they got down there isn't it?" which prompted Alice to politely agree while she began playing some quiet notes on her piano "Yeah,it's a nice little place. So where's Randy off to now?" to which Freida promptly explained the teenager's whereabouts "He said he was going out to bring back some food for the night,so I'm taking this time to unpack."

"Well that's good to know,it's probably Joe's since he lives and breaths that place." lightly chuckled Alice in response while her piano playing started to slowly intensify and get more audible which Freida was quick to notice as she wondered with a smile and raised eyebrow "You a piano player? If so then you and one of my friends would get along in an instant." to which Alice blushed a little and timidly confirmed that she was "Y-Yeah,it's just a little hobby of mine and I don't do it a whole lot."

"Still,either way it's good that you're slightly passionate about something like that." complimented Freida in a supportive and friendly tone as she set aside her now empty suitcase before she politely asked out of curiosity while she began organizing some of her clothes and other belongings "So where are you from? You live in Sparkyville?" only for Alice to shake her head and confirm that she wasn't "Actually I'm not,I'm from North Carolina,well more specifically up in the mountains there." to which Freida softly gasped in awe "Oh really? That's pretty far from here,what's Randy doing getting you all the way over here for?"

"The…..the higher ups think I could be a good backup singer if you decide to take the job." informed Alice with an oddly cautious tone of voice as Freida turned around to face the girl and replied with a somewhat confused look on her face "Backup singer? You mean you're not getting your own role for yourself?" to which Alice nodded her head and promptly confirmed in an attempt to make it sound better than it actually was "Yeah,I mean it ain't much but it's at least something for me to do." only for Freida to respectfully disagree with the statement while she brushed some of her hair "Well the thing is…..I still don't know if I'm even gonna take the job in the first place. I got so many friends and family members here in town that I don't think I could even leave,and that's not even taking into account my boyfriend."

It was at this point that Alice was starting to feel a little nervous at the possibility of her not even getting a job at all as she stopped playing her piano and meekly asked "S-so does this mean if you don't take the job,I don't get one either?" only for Freida to shake her head and encouragingly retort "Nope,because I think the higher ups should consider passing my potential starhood onto you." to which Alice instantly jolted up out of shock and stammered while her eyes widened "M-me?! No you got the wrong girl here Freida,I don't think I'd be cut out for that."

"Why not? Surely you can sing if you're being considered for the role of a backup singer?" questioned Freida out of confusion as she set down her brush and proceeded to sit beside Alice before the latter blushed and nervously admitted "I mean….yeah I suppose I can,but I don't think I'm good enough to warrant the higher ups picking me over you. I mean you look miles prettier so I think that's already a strike against me." to which Freida placed her hand on her chin so she could think for a few moments before she smiled and heroically stated while she patted Alice on the shoulder "You know what Alice? Whether or not I'm taking the role has yet to be decided,but tomorrow I'm gonna get Randy to let you prove you got what it takes to be a superstar." Alice was of course completely appalled and yet flattered at such a proposal as she couldn't help but smile and agree with the idea "I don't know what's gotten into me,but I think it wouldn't hurt to try." to which Freida chuckled and confidently stated "I think you'll grow to love it Alice." before the girls proceeded to chat about more and more stuff while they waited for Randy to return.

**NEXT CHAPTER: RAISE YOUR VOICE**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: RAISE YOUR VOICE**

The next morning slowly but surely arrived after the girls had eaten dinner with Randy and headed off to a deep and well deserved sleep afterwards,not to mention that Freida and Alice were already starting to become acquainted with each other despite the latter's tendency to be a little shy. It was proving to be a rather cool and breezy morning as the two girls walked into the lounge room where Randy was having a cup of coffee,for they were hopefully gonna see if Alice could get a main role of her own instead of merely being a backup singer for Freida,especially since she hadn't even decided if she was gonna take the job at all.

"Morning girls,sleep well?" Randy lifted his head up and enthusiastically greeted the two girls as Freida smiled and politely answered "We sure did,I think that giant truckload of food you brought back helped." to which the teenager lightly chuckled and playfully tried to defend himself "Well I just can't help myself when it comes to Joe's,I'm a bit of a hoarder." which prompted Alice to roll her eyes before she meekly asked "Hey Randy,do you mind if me and Freida ask you something?"

"K. What's up?" obliged Randy in an oddly nonchalant tone of voice as he sat himself up straight and looked straight at the girls before Freida cleared her throat and calmly stated "I've been thinking about the offer,and while I can't say that I've entirely decided yet,I will say that me and Alice have been talking and we think that the higher ups including your father should consider giving Alice a chance to prove that she can have her own record deal." to which the girl in question meekly nodded her head in agreement.

Randy was unsurprisingly a little caught off guard by this kind of offer as he blinked a few times before he sighed and regrettably replied "Well that's definitely not what I was expecting to hear. Uh that's a bit of a tall order because they're trying to consider having Alice be a backup singer for you. If she had her very own deal that'd leave you without an assistant." only for Freida to politely insist in response "Yeah but I don't exactly know if I'm gonna take the job yet,and if I don't that would leave Alice out of a job,and she looks like she's really wanting this."

Alice due to some of her shyness could only nod her head in agreement like before to which Randy sighed and reluctantly obliged "I guess you do have a point there,alright I'll bite." which resulted in the two girls smiling and cheering in excitement before the teenager calmly stated as he got out of his chair with his coffee "The first thing we can do is head over to the recording studio and get a demo recorded,it can be of any song you want Alice. Just put out your all into it."

"Demo? What for?" questioned Alice with a slightly raised eyebrow as she and Freida proceeded to slowly follow Randy to the studio which prompted the latter to explain "It's so we can send a recording of you to my father and see if he's up to the idea,everything the record label does has to be approved by him first." to which Freida got a slightly nervous look on her face and asked in response while the three of them entered the recording room "So does that mean if he doesn't like it,Alice won't get the job?"

"Yup,but the good news is that my dad is VERY impressionable,so y'all don't have to worry about too much." confirmed Randy with a nod of his head only for him to give some reassurance as Alice gave a quiet sigh of relief while she slowly waltzed into the recording booth and put on the single pair of headphones that hung from the wall before Randy and Freida sat down in front of the glass window. Afterwards Randy proceeded to clear his throat for a few moments before he spoke into a small microphone on the table "Alice? Can you hear us?" to which the girl enthusiastically replied with a thumbs up "Uh-Huh,I hear y'all perfectly." before Freida smiled and wondered out of curiosity "So what are you wanting to sing? Randy did say it could be anything you want."

"Alright uh….this may be a bit of an out there choice but…..How Can I Wait? from Paint Your Wagon?" politely suggested Alice with a slightly nervous chuckle only for Randy to ecstatically go along with the song choice as he began setting it up "Oh that's a great choice right there girl! I love that show." to which Freida smiled and happily added in agreement "Me too,you sure got some good taste." before the impending performer lightly blushed and brushed it off "It's really not,I just like good music." After about another minute of setting things up,everything was finally ready to go as Randy and Freida put on their own pair of headphones while music started to loudly blare through all of their head gear to which Alice took a deep breath,all while Freida gave off an encouraging smile.

_**Alice:**_

_I wish his legs was in these pants._

_His feet was in these socks._

_I wish his arms was in this shirt and all of him was here._

_I wish his hands was in these sleeves._

_His face was in this towel._

_I wish himself was in this bag and all of him was here._

_I wish I knew why every night I ache and miss him so._

_Especially when I'm gonna see him again tomorrow by the ravine._

_Where we always go._

_How can I wait?_

_Can I wait till tomorrow comes?_

_How can I live till tomorrow comes?_

_How can I make every minute fly?_

_Till that shining moment when I'll be seeing him again._

_I'm gonna die._

_Gonna die or be old and grey._

_Why is tomorrow so far away?_

_How can I talk?_

_Can I breath?_

_Can I eat?_

_What can I do with my hands and my feet?_

_How can I wait?_

_Can I wait till tomorrow comes?_

_Starlight go away,fade away,blow away._

_Sunrise come again,make a new sunny day._

_Oh what can I do,can I think about?_

_How can my heart keep from jumping out? _

_How can I sleep?_

_Couldn't sleep if I tried._

_Where can I run till I run to his side? _

_How can I wait till tomorrow comes?_

Meanwhile back down in the suburbs,Charlie Brown was continuing to set up Freida's birthday party at his house and now almost everyone in the gang was helping him out, Sally, Michael, Violet, Shermy, Rerun and Ox were writing invitation letters to everyone else Freida knew. Rebecca, Claudia, Skylar, Lucy, Scheroder, Dolores, Jose and Franklin were overlooking the instructions for some of the party games they were gonna be playing. Krissy and Red were each on a ladder and setting up Snoopy's own disco ball on the ceiling. Rattler, Thibualt, Cobra, Dominick, Joysln, Marcie and Patty Swanson were organizing the placement of all of Freida's birthday presents,PigPen was getting himself adjusted to the DJ system and lastly Charlie Brown, Linus, Eudora, Peppermint Patty, Franco, James, Christine, Ashlynn, Snoopy, Woodstock, The Beagle Scouts, Olaf, Andy, Gracie, Roger, Herman and Marbles via video chat were preparing all of the snacks in the kitchen,with the beagles in particular being in charge of the cake and ice cream.

_Starlight go away,fade away,blow away._

_Sunrise come again,make a new sunny day._

_Oh what can I do,can I think about?_

_How can my heart keep from jumping out?_

_How can I sleep?_

_Couldn't sleep if I tried._

_Where can I run till I run to his side?_

_How can I wait till tomorrow comes?_

After Alice's demo had finally been recorded and finished,Freida and Randy both gave a round of applause for the girl as the singer lightly blushed due to the compliments she was getting,it was clear that her two acquaintances had absolutely loved her singing, Now all they needed to do was send in the demo and see if the boss had the same feelings.

**NEXT CHAPTER: RESULTS**

"**How Can I Wait?(Encores Version.) **Written by Alan Jay Lerner and Frederick Loewe.

©️Sony Masterworks. The Frederick Loewe Foundation


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: ALICE JOHNSON SUPERSTAR**

Freida and Alice were chatting on their beds that following night and anxiously awaiting the results from the latter's demo recording,for Randy had since sent his father the file that contained her performance and was too waiting for the results,more specifically his father's choice on whether or not Alice could get a record deal of her own instead of being a backup for Freida. The girls continued to chat about whatever came to their minds for about five more minutes until Randy suddenly burst in the bedroom with a very excited look on his face combined with his clothes being more messy and crooked than usual which the two girls were very quick to notice as Freida lifted her head up and anxiously wondered "So? Do we got the results?" before Alice added equally as wanting and curious while she crawled off her bed "Do we Randy? Do we?" to which the teenager happily announced with a gleeful smile "Alice Johnson,you are officially a worthy candidate in the eyes of my father! Tomorrow night we'll be heading down to New York so you can show off your skills and show them you got what it takes to be a superstar!"

Both Freida and Alice gasped out of shock and happiness after hearing the exciting news as the two girls started ecstatically cheering in excitement before the former enthusiastically exclaimed "Alice you did it! You're gonna be a star!" to which the latter added just as happy and bewildered "I did it! I can't believe it! I-I-I gotta go tell my parents and friends!" before the girl pulled out her cellphone and proceeded to make some calls while she ran out of the bedroom,all the while Freida and Randy supportingly smiled at the display of their acquaintance's accomplishment.

"She's gonna clean house if you ask me,despite all the other candidates that are gonna be there." predicted Randy with a confident and smug grin on his face to which Freida happily agreed with a nod of her head "Me too,I'm just happy she's getting something better than just being a backup singer for me. She's getting the chance to be her own singer." only for Randy to look down at the girl and reply in a more calm and mellow tone of voice "You know speaking of which Mrs Rich,tomorrow night is gonna be when you are leaving,but we still don't know if it'll be you going home or you coming with us to New York." before the curly haired girl's cheerful smile slowly faded away into a slightly embarrassed one while she admitted "I guess we don't exactly know yet the more I think about it."

"Look I don't mean to come across as pushy here,but I think it's about time you've made a decision because once we leave Sparkyville,we can't exactly make a ninety degree turn if you have second thoughts." sighed Randy in a polite yet still serious manner of speaking as Freida lightly nodded her head and promised with a slightly nervous grin "Yeah,you're right,I'll have made up my mind by tomorrow morning." to which Randy smiled and retorted with relief while he began to make his way out of the bedroom "That's good to hear,take the time you need."

However once Randy excited the room and left Freida entirely alone,the girl's nervous grin slowly morphed into a somber and regret filled frown as she meekly said to herself while she crawled into her bed with the intent to head off to sleep "That sounds easier said than done,I only have less than a day left to choose and I'm so conflicted. The job sounds very nice and all,but I don't wanna have to leave everyone and rarely get any chances to see them again. I just need an answer." before the girl yawned, proceeded to close her eyes and fall into a deep sleep,because to her maybe that was all she needed to get her answer,and boy was she about to get one in the from of a dream.

In this particularly vivid and almost epiphany like dream,Freida saw what looked like a much older version of herself at the age of at least twenty one with much longer curls and even more beauty to behold,and she appeared to be the very thing she had been offered,a music superstar that had become a national and global sensation among the public. It was absolutely everything she imagined it being and almost felt that she finally had her answer,but then she soon started to notice something that had been a constant point of uncertainty when it came to what she was going to do,and it was that she had no true friends or family to be around along with no sweetheart of a blockhead to call her boyfriend,and as Freida continued to observe her potential future and the roadblocks it would have in terms of her circle of friends,something inside her finally clicked as she came to a final answer.

_**Freida's Thoughts:**_

_And in my twisted face._

_There's not the slightest trace….of anything that even hints at happiness._

_And from my tortured shape._

_No comfort,no escape._

_I see but deep within is utter blindness. _

_Hopeless as my dream dies as the time flies._

_Love a lost illusion._

_Helpless,unforgiving._

_Cold and driven to this sad conclusion._

Freida then started to visualize past moments of herself and Charlie Brown being together.

_No beauty could move me._

_No goodness improve me._

_No power on Earth if I can't love him._

_No passion could reach me._

_No lesson could teach me._

_How I could have loved him and make him love me too._

_If I can't love him then who?_

However it was then that Freida began to see visions of her older and more successful self becoming depressed due to the isolation from her friends and family,combined with a very strong look of regret on her face.

_Long ago I should have seen._

_All the things I could have been._

_Careless and unthinking I moved onward._

"If this is to be my future if I take the job,then I'm staying in Sparkyville!" announced Freida with gritted teeth as she wiped away the foreboding visions and replaced them with ones of her and Charlie Brown spending their lives together.

_No pain could be deeper!_

_No life could be cheaper!_

_No point anymore if I can't love him._

_No spirit could win me!_

_No hope left within me!_

_Hope I could have loved him and that he'd set me free._

_But it's not to be,if I can't love him._

_Let the world be done with me!_

**NEXT CHAPTER: FINAL DECISION**

"**If I Can't Love Her." **Written by Alan Menken and Tim Rice. Alterations done by me.

©️Walt Disney Music Company.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: DECISION**

Freida awoke the next morning with a very vivid memory of the dream she had the previous night,she had remembered the potential depression and loneliness problem she could have if she decided to take the job and become a music star,and to her that was all she needed to know in order for her to make her decision,she was gonna stay in Sparkyville and live the rest of her life the way she wanted,not to mention that Alice was likely gonna clean house at the test show and be a perfectly fine replacement for her. As Freida got out of her bed and started rearranging her messy hair to be it's naturally curly self,she noticed that Alice was completely absent and that all of her belongings were missing such as her toy piano,as well as her bed being perfectly made like no one had slept in it for a millennium,however Freida merely brushed it off as Alice already having her things packed since it was the day they were all leaving after all.

Meanwhile back at the Brown residence,everything had been properly set up for Freida's birthday party such as the decorations, snack table, wedding quality cake, large pile of presents, disco ball, party games and a receipt showing proof of a set up dinner reservation for the birthday girl and her boyfriend that night after the party. It was looking like it was gonna be a wonderful party and Charlie Brown was largely confident in that as he sat down on his beanbag and watched some TV for a few minutes before he could hear the house phone ringing from down the hall along with the voice of Sally announcing while she ran to answer it "I'll get it!" and once she answered the phone and heard who it was on the other end,she grew a playful grin on her face and teasingly stated as she pointed over at her older brother "It's your girlfriend on the phone big brother."

"Alright,thanks for telling me." thanked Charlie Brown in response as he promptly got up and relieved his sister of the phone before he politely answered with a smile "Hey Freida,I was beginning to wonder if you would ever call me." to which the curly haired girl chuckled and cooed while she started packing up some of her clothes "Aww do you miss me that much sweetie? Well you won't have to wait too much longer to see me again because I've finally made my decision,I'm staying in town." which resulted in her boyfriend gasping and exclaiming in shock "R-really?! That's great to hear,but what about the job? Have you told Randy yet?" only for Freida to shake her head and confirm that she hasn't "Not just yet,I'm about to go tell him,but I think he'll be alright with my choice. I met this girl at the studio named Alice and she's decided to go in my place,and I'll say she's a real good singer."

"Well as long as you're happy in the end,I am too." sighed Charlie Brown with a bit of a relieved tone of voice before he timidly asked with a slightly shaky demeanor "Hey babe,would you mind coming over to my place once you get back this evening? There's something I want to show you." to which a frankly unsuspicious Freida happily obliged on the spot while she made her way down the elevator "Sure thing sweetie,I gotta go know,time to tell Randy what I'm doing. Love you." which prompted Charlie Brown to smile and retort just before he hung up the phone "I love you more."

Once Freida made it to the bottom floor and entered the lounge area,she would immediately be greeted by the sight of Randy once again being slouched on the couch and sipping a cup of coffee as the curly haired girl took a deep breath and politely called out while she approached the teenager "Good morning Randy." to which the boy lifted his head up and respectfully returned the phrase "And a good morning to you Mrs Rich,I see you're in a pretty good mood." only for Freida to playfully roll her eyes and brush the remark aside "It's nothing too special,I'm just glad to be finally heading out of here later on."

"Ah that reminds me,have you finally come to a decision?" wondered Randy out of curiosity as he perked up at the reminder and sat up straight to which Freida nodded her head and calmly answered "Uh-huh,I did a lot of thinking about it and had a bit of hard time choosing,but in the here and now I choose to stay in Sparkyville. The offer sounds very nice and pleasing to the ears,but I simply cannot bring myself to move away from all my friends and family,and besides I think Alice already gives y'all the worthy female superstar that the world can look up to. I'm sorry if you're disappointed,but this is my final answer." and after the girl had spoken out and gave her answer,Randy could only smile and unconditionally oblige much to Freida's surprise "That's perfectly fine with me Mrs Rich,the choice is yours after all."

"Really? Well thank you for understanding." thanked a rather surprised and caught off guard Freida in response before bittersweetly continuing while she looked at the many pictures of musicians that hung up on the walls "Like I said the offer sounded great,I love singing and having the chance to show it off to such a large part of the world for a living would be a dream come true,but the thing is I already have a dream here in town that I'm living,and it's having my family and friends."

_**Freida:**_

_I don't need a spotlight._

_I don't need a crowd._

_I don't need the great,wide world to shout my name out loud._

_Don't need fame or fortune._

_Nice as those things are,I've got all I need to feel like I'm a star._

_I've got my friends by my side._

_I've got my family's love and pride._

_And in my soulmate's eyes,I recognize the star I want to be._

_And with my friends standing strong._

_I'm on the stage where I belong._

_And nothing's ever gonna change that fact._

_I'm part of one terrific friendship act._

_And yes I'd love that spotlight._

_Yes I'd crave acclaim._

_I'll admit I'd love the sound when strangers scream my name._

_All that glitz and glamor,they're alright no doubt._

_But what are you left with when the lights go out?_

_*Montage starts of iconic moments from Peanuts: The Next Chapter as well as fan-episodes.*_

_I'll have my friends with me still._

_I'll have my friends always will._

_And with my family's love,no star above will shine as bright as me._

_And as a soulmate and a friend,I'll be a soulmate till the end._

_And no one on this Earth can change this fact._

_I'm part of one terrific friendship act._

**NEXT CHAPTER: ROAD TO NEW HORIZONS**

"**Sister Act." **Written By Alan Menken And Glenn Slater. Alterations Done By Me.

©️Stage Entertainment UK. Universal Music Company. Menken Music. Punchbuggy Music. Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: NEW DAWN**

Now that Freida had told Randy about her decision to stay home and let Alice take her place as a candidate to be a music star,she spent the rest of the day getting all of her things ready and accounted for since she was set to head back to her side of town that evening and meet up with Charlie Brown at his place. Freida was completely contempt with her choice and felt no regrets whatsoever as she lounged around and did as she pleased until she would head back. However much like when she woke up that same morning,Alice seemed to be entirely absent around the studio and didn't show up for the rest of the day,she wasn't even cooked up in the instrument room where she liked to practice her talents,and despite Freida wanting to ask Randy where she could have possibly gone,he looked positively more busy than she and Alice could have been combined so she decided to leave him be for the day.

Pretty soon the end of the day finally came and the studio was all locked up as the sun was starting to set,Freida and Randy were both standing at the bus stop with all their luggage in hand,with the latter even carrying Alice's due to her still not making her presence known even though their flight was set to leave in less than an hour. It was at this point that Freida was starting to feel a little concerned as she politely asked out of a slight sense of worry "Have you seen Alice at all today Randy? I sure haven't." only for the teenager to shake his head and regrettably reply "I can't say I have Freida,I wish she'd hurry up and get over here cause our flight leaves in 45 minutes." before the two of them were suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice stating from behind "Don't worry about me,I don't have a reputation for being tardy." to which they both turned around to see none other than Alice walking towards them with a smile on her face.

"There you are,I was beginning to worry that I've been stood up." lamented Randy with a deep sigh of relief before Freida added equally as relieved and calmed down "You said it Randy,where were you all day Alice?" to which the girl promptly explained herself while she relieved Randy of her luggage "I had decided to spend the day in town,just to see some of the sights one more time before I had to go." which resulted in Freida wondering out of curiosity at the mention "You know since you were in town,did you ever happen to come across Fillmore Street?" only for Alice to raise an eyebrow and ask in response "Fillmore Street?"

"Oh,I guess not,it's where me and a lot of my friends live. I thought maybe you could have met some of them." sighed Freida after Alice's frankly confused response before Randy looked down at the kids and nonchalantly stated "Looks like our bus will be here in a few,I guess we better say our goodbyes. It was really nice meeting you Mrs Rich,you seem like a good kid." to which the curly haired girl smiled and retorted while she and the teenager shook hands "It was nice meeting you too Randy,I hope things go well for you, your dad and the company."

"Always have my fingers crossed." chuckled Randy with a slightly bashful tone of voice as he held up two of his crossed fingers before Alice sighed and meekly admitted while Freida turned to face her "Well Freida,I guess this is goodbye. It was nice meeting you and…..I just want to say thank you for helping me do this. You really didn't have to." only for the curly haired girl to lightly scoff and question in response "Well why in the name of Sparky Schulz would I want to do that? Helping someone out can just feel good to do,one time almost all of us helped out a very shy friend when she had to sing at a music show,and now she can't stop hanging out with all of us." to which Alice stayed silent and thought about it for a few moments before she shrugged her arms and couldn't help but agree "Well I guess when you put it like that,I can't really argue with it."

However it was then that the girls' conversation was interrupted when Randy and Alice's bus pulled up to the stop and opened its doors while the former sighed and calmly announced "Here's our ride Alice,you better say your goodbyes real quick." to which the latter perked up and giddily obliged due to excitement as she quickly shook Freida's hand and stormed onto the bus along with Randy "O-ok Randy,s-see you around Freida. I'll make sure to send you the first copy of my album!" which prompted the curly haired girl to chuckle and take her up on the offer "Send it in the mail,and feel free to visit anytime when you're free!"

"I will!" agreed Alice with a bright and chipper as she poked her head out a window and waved goodbye to which Freida returned the gesture while the bus started to make its way towards the airport,and once the bus was finally out of Freida's sight,she started to promptly make her way towards Fillmore Street to see what Charlie Brown wanted at his place,unaware that she was gonna be in for a huge surprise.

**NEXT CHAPTER: BIRTHDAY GIRL**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: HAPPY BIRTHDAY FREIDA**

It didn't take too long for Alice and Randy to finally make it to the airport and board their plane on time,whether or not it was due to the strict time limit they had or them just blazing their way through the airport as fast as they could,they were ultimately able to get themselves settled in their seats a mere twenty minutes before take off. Freida had also managed to make it back to Fillmore Street without any hurdles getting in the way due to there still being light out combined with her needing to see Charlie Brown at his place that evening to see what he wanted,as well as just seeing her boyfriend again after being away for as long as she was.

Pretty soon the airplane was packed to the brim with passengers and looking like it was ready to take off at any moment,Randy had decided to use this time to kick his seat back and take a nap while he listened to some tunes on his headphones,and Alice could only look out her window and think about her upcoming role as a singer,even if she didn't end up getting picked by the judges and higher ups for the record deal,at the very least she would have been able to have participated. After a few more moments of silent contemplation the plane suddenly started to move forward at a snail's pace as Alice leaned back and took a deep breath before she decided to say a prayer,all while Freida slowly walked up to Charlie Brown's front door.

_**Alice:**_

_Take me to heaven._

_Take me to paradise._

_Receive my humble prayer._

_The faith that I bear._

_Accept my sacrifice._

_Take all my heart and soul._

_My joy and love._

_I am ready,sweet lord above._

The very second Freida opened up the unlocked front door of the Brown residence,she was instantly greeted by the sight of her entire circle of friends, Snoopy, Woodstock, Gracie, Roger, Olaf, Andy, Faron, Amy, Jasper, Herman and even her parents wearing party hats and smiles in front of a giant birthday cake as they all shouted at the top of their lungs "**SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY FREIDA!" **before time started to gradually slow down for Freida while a grin slowly started to form on her face.

_**Freida's Thoughts:**_

_I've got my friends by my side._

_I've got my family's love and pride._

_And with my soulmate here,I have no fear I'm right where I should be._

_And with my friends in my heart._

_I know we'll never be apart._

_And no one on this Earth can change that fact._

_My brave friends._

_My sweet friends._

_My strong friends._

_All my loving friends._

_I'm part of one terrific friendship act._

Once time finally seemed to catch up to Freida,her ears were once again assaulted by the thunderous cheers and roaring applause everyone was giving her as they all clanked mugs of root beer and started dancing to some tunes thanks to PigPen playing the role of DJ,all while Freida smiled and happily exclaimed with tears in her eyes as Charlie Brown walked up to her "Oh my gosh! What is this?!" to which the girl's boyfriend happily explained in response "It's a birthday party sweetie,I was setting this whole thing up while you were gone."

"Really?! Oh you're amazing baby!" cheered Freida out of pure joy and excitement as she and Charlie Brown embraced and kissed each other before the latter chuckled and smugly continued while the couple walked onto the makeshift dance floor "That ain't the only surprise for the night,I saved a special dance just for you combined with a dinner reservation after the party." to which the curly haired girl wiped some of the tears from her eyes and cheerfully pleaded "Never Charlie Brown,never change." It was at this moment that PigPen noticed that the couple was getting ready to dance as he decided to swap out the currently playing record with a more fitting one while he enthusiastically announced "Listen up couples! This little jam right here is gonna be a special dance for all the love birds in the crowd,including me." before he proceeded to join Sidney down on the floor along with all the other couples including Sally and Michael, Joysln and Maynard, Linus and Eudora, Marcie and Franklin, Ed and Rebecca, James and Christine, Peppermint Patty and Franco, Claudia and Skylar, Lucy and Scheroder, Violet and Shermy, Patty Swanson and Ox, Rattler and Thibualt, Cobra and Dominick, Krissy and Red, Snoopy and Gracie and of course Charlie Brown and Freida.

_Just a small town girl,livin' in a lonely world._

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere._

_Just a city boy,born and raised in South Detroit._

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere._

_A singer in a smoky room._

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume._

_For a smile they can share the night,it goes on and on and on and on._

_Strangers waiting,up and down the boulevard._

_Their shadows searching in the night._

_Streetlights people,living just to find emotion._

_Hiding somewhere in the night._

_Working hard to get my fill,everybody wants a thrill._

_Payin' anything to roll the dice,just one more time._

_Some will win,some will lose._

_Some were born to sing the blues._

_Oh the movie never ends,it goes on and on and on and on._

_Strangers waiting,up and down the boulevard._

_Their shadows searching in the night._

_Streetlights people,living just to find emotion._

_Hiding somewhere in the night._

_Don't stop believin'._

_Hold on to the feelin'._

_Streetlights people._

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

_Don't stop believin'._

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

_Streetlights people._

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

_Don't stop belevin'._

_Hold on to the feelin'._

_Streetlights people._

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

**NEXT CHAPTER: ALBUM #1**

"**Sister Act (Reprise)" **Written by Alan Menken and Glenn Slater.

©️Stage Entertainment UK. Universal Music Company. Menken Music. Punchbuggy Music. Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp.

"**Don't Stop Believin" **Written by Steve Perry, Jonathon Cain and Neal Schon.

©️Columbia Records. Sony Music Entertainment.

Performed by Journey.


	14. Chapter 14

**EPILOGUE**

The sun was slowly rising on one lovely April morning as Freida went out to check her mailbox for anything,for it had been almost a month since Alice and Randy headed off to New York for the tryout in the hopes of getting the former a record deal,and at least in Sparkyville nothing had been heard of the matter ever since. Freida was starting to wonder if Alice even got the role or not and it showed in just how much she checked her mail everyday for a CD delivery as promised,however each and every time she would be greeted by nothing of the sort,but her resolve and desire to know about the results never died out and she was very hopeful that her acquaintance got her dream role.

When the curly haired girl promptly opened up the mailbox to see what was inside,she would be left absolutely stoked when she saw a small yellow envelope tucked up front with her name on it as she gasped and snatched it right out before heading inside to check the package out. It didn't even take five minutes for Freida to open up the envelope with some scissors as she anxiously reached inside and pulled out what seemed to be a DVD case with no cover art or description on the back,the only thing that could be used to identify what it could have been was a piece of paper on the front that read "To Freida."

Freida knew that this had to have been the CD as she happily opened up the case to see exactly that,a blank CD in pristine condition with the words "I keep my promises." written in a blue marker,however there was also what appeared to be a note on the other side of the open case to which the girl promptly decided to read out of curiosity while she took the disk out and headed to her music player "Sorry it took so long to send you this,turns out that setting up a first time concert down in Florida takes a lot longer than I thought,and I guess this isn't at all a shocking surprise that I ended up getting the job then. Also I was only able to get one of my songs on the CD and not the entire album,but don't worry I picked the best one. Consider it my thank you present for helping me out,I don't think I would have made it this far without you. Oh and of course Randy too. Well I guess I better go,got a show to do,I'll try to stop by for that visit sometime during the summer or the fall,I wanna meet some of those friends of yours."

After Freida had finished reading Alice's note,she lightly chuckled and smiled to herself with a deep sense of relief as she carefully put in the CD and sat down on her chair to listen.

_**Alice:**_

_All things being even._

_Here's what I believe in,nothing matters more than love._

_Friendship and affection._

_Real connection,it's a gift from above._

_Every song that we play. __(Every prayer that we pray.) _

_Makes a bond in a way that's profound._

_We're just here to spread that love all around._

_Spread it around!_

_Spread it around!_

Meanwhile down in the city of Jacksonville in Florida,a large crowd of people was gathered in the seats of a massive football stadium and the crowd was anxiously cheering in excitement and anticipation for what was to come,and pretty soon the cheering would intensify when an announcer ecstatically announced throughout the stadium "Here she is folks! The queen of the scene,the diva with a fever,lady fabulous 2020! Voulez-vous coucher Alice Johnson!" before the super star herself rose out from under the stage with a bright red cloud of fog alongside a large group of backup singers.

_Oooohhhhhh. __Ahhhhhhhhh!_

_Start a conversation. _

_Throw a celebration,let whatever's in you out._

_Welcoming and sharing._

_Simply caring,that's what love is about._

_Don't just sit on the side. __Go along for the ride._

_With your heart on the ride as you go._

_Let love's music fill you down to your toes!_

_So get up! __(Get up!)_

_And join the crowd on the floor._

_Jump in! __(Jump in!)_

_That's what your spirit is for._

_Reach out! __(Reach out!)_

_Embrace the love that you've found._

_Then go ahead,let it spread all around._

_Get down! __(Get down!)_

_With all your heart and your soul._

_Dance on! __(Dance on!)_

_Become a part of the whole._

_Don't stop! __(Don't stop!)_

_Until you're lost in the sound._

_Life's only love,spread the love around._

_Spread it around! Ahhhhhh._

_Spread it around! Ahhhhhh._

_Spread it around! Ahhhhhh._

_Once you start to spread it._

_Baby if you let it,love comes right on back to you._

_Passion and devotion._

_Real emotion,watch it come bursting through._

_So give in to the beat and__ get knocked off your feet._

_Let it sweep you completely away._

_(Hey) grab a partner and head out on the parquet._

_And get up! __(Get up!)_

_And join the crowd on the floor._

_Jump in! __(Jump In!)_

_That's why your spirit is for._

_Reach out! __(Reach out!)_

_Embrace the love that you've found._

_Life's only love,spread the love around!_

_(Everyone join your hands together.)_

_(Everyone find the common ground.)_

_(Everyone sister and brother,love one another,spread it around.)_

_(Everyone join your hands together.)_

_Everyone join your hands together._

_(Everyone find the common ground.)_

_Everyone find the common ground._

_(Everyone!)_

_Every sister and brother,love one another,spread it around._

_And get down! Get down!_

_Get up! __(Get up!)_

_And join the crowd on the floor._

_Jump in! __(Jump In!)_

_That's what your spirit is for._

_Reach out! __(Reach out!)_

_Embrace the love that you've found._

_Then go ahead,let it spread all around!_

_Get down! __(Get down!)_

_With all your heart and soul._

_Dance on! __(Woo!)_

_Become a part of the whole._

_(Don't stop!) __Don't stop!_

_Until you're lost in the sound._

_Life's only love,spread the love._

_Spread the love._

_Spread the love._

_Spread the love around!_

**The End.**

"**Spread The Love Around." **Written by Alan Menken and Glenn Slater.

©️Stage Entertainment UK. Universal Music Company. Menken Music. Punchbuggy Music. Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp.


End file.
